For a high-performance tire, stability and safety performance during high speed driving is required. In light of this, the stability of tire material properties on a severe driving course becomes important. Without being bound by theory, it is believed that tire performance can decrease during continuous running at high speeds due to the increase of tire temperature that results in degradation of tire material properties. These properties include, but are not limited to, a decreased modulus as the temperature increases. In addition to these concerns, a higher stiffness of the rubber tread block is desirable for high performance tires to produce less tread block deformation and higher traction during aggressive driving.
With the increasing dominance of silica-containing tread stocks in the tire industry, it has become apparent that the use of silica processing aids, shielding agents, and/or silanes in rubber compounds improves rubber processing. However, the use of these compounds can also result in a lower than desired modulus. It is therefore desirable to improve the processing of silica-containing rubber compounds while increasing and retaining a desirable modulus in rubber compounds, especially in those containing a high silica loading.